


Sugar, We're Goin Down

by idkmanidk



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: & yea, F/F, Soo, description of a toxic relationship, it gets kinda spicy at the end too, kinda cheating?, on liam tho, um, um it b kinda sad, written almost entirely while listening to the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmanidk/pseuds/idkmanidk
Summary: Fallon Carrington hated her fiance. And she was pretty sure that she was in love with her best friend.
Relationships: Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Kudos: 30





	Sugar, We're Goin Down

**Author's Note:**

> Um I would suggest listening to the song while reading it, it enhances the experience loll, its partly inspired by it as well. I apologize in advance for the sad. Thanks so so much to Bells @gilliesgolden on Twitter for helping me edit this & reading it over for me, shes the literal best go follow her if you aren't already!

Fallon Carrington hated her fiance. And she was pretty sure that she was in love with her best friend.

She wasn't sure how it had happened. When she had first moved out of the manor Liam had been her rock, her confidante, hell after the whole house buying debacle she had thought she had been ready to move in with him, but that quickly turned out to have been a rushed decision. She'd always needed a lot of space, and living with him in a two bedroom downtown turned into daily fights and staying at the office too late so that she wouldn't have to see him with that disappointed look on his face for the thousandth time that day. After a while of trying & failing to make it work, she moved out and got her own place, uptown, with five bedrooms, thank you very much.

That had been unanimously agreed on by them, both tired of arguing day and night, but Fallon had also always lived with other people, and so loneliness began to creep up. Around that time Kirby had just lost a job and Fallon had been feeling charitable that day and so had given her her old job back, and thus it began. What started as a lunch to maybe start being friends again turned into a weekly brunch, turned into bi weekly sleepovers, which turned into Kirby practically living with Fallon and seeing her more than Liam did.

Liam was glad about this at first, Fallon was happy around Kirby and who was he to deny her happiness, but the problem with living across town from your fiance is that you really do not get to see them much. As Fallon and Kirby got closer and closer he got more and more bitter about this, and when he found out about their living situation it all boiled over into a screaming match and being banned from their favorite bar. This was not helped by the fact that Fallon called Kirby to pick her up afterwards. Everything continued in a downward spiral of jealousy, fights, and Fallon and Kirby getting closer while Fallon and Liam got farther apart, until one night Fallon looked over at Kirby while they were lying on the couch and realized that she would sell her entire company and move to Alaska just so she could wake up next to her every day.

Things got worse as they are wont to do, and one week the fighting and jealousy got so bad that Fallon and Liam actually broke it off for a little while. Not for long of course, but long enough that Fallon and Kirby couldn't deny how they felt for each other any longer. They skirted around it, avoiding the subject for a couple days, until they decided to go out dancing. As they swayed to a love song under the lights, staring at each other, they realised the inevitable and kissed. Only the song ending was enough to break the spell, Fallon running away, Kirby staring after her in awe. They met each other in the bathroom, wordlessly exchanging glances, and ended the night between Fallon's silk sheets.

Fallon and Liam got back together the next week, but pandoras box had already been opened and the cycle repeated, each time with more empty promises to never do this again or to forever stay together, and all the things in between. Fallon kept going back to Liam because he was comfortable and because he was what was expected of her and because she was afraid of being lonely and he was one of two people she was close too. Kirby kept picking up the pieces because what else was she going to do, leave Fallon crying alone on the floor when she loved her?

So yes, Fallon Carrington hated her fiance, and she was definitely in love with her best friend. One night she was feeling like she wanted to fix things, and so she spoke to Kirby and gave Liam puppydog eyes and organized a night of dancing for all three of them. The perfect plan! It was a disaster of course, Fallon & Kirby wrapped up in each others arms and Liam showing up late and staring at them until he couldn't take it anymore. He went up to ask Fallon for a dance and she said no and it all went down in a blazing inferno as he stormed off, Fallon running after him, ferociously insulting him but begging him to stay.

She all but collapsed on the floor afterward, all the emotions of the night culminating in her desperate sobs, Kirby running outside after her and kneeling down, herself almost reduced to tears

"Fallon, Fall it's gonna be ok, it'll be alright I promise it will!"

Fallon shook her head through her tears, "No it won't, it never is". 

She grabbed the front of Kirby's shirt, almost violently, seeking comfort in the only way that could be at the moment. The kiss was rough and desperate, but that was exactly what they needed. Kirby sank down to straddle Fallon as the brunette clutched at the pavement for something to grab onto.

Kirby dragged Fallon upward and pushed her up against the wall as they both came up for air, putting her leg between the brunettes thighs even as she protested that they couldn't do this again, silenced when Fallon flipped their position and started biting her neck, sure to leave a mark. They started kissing again, needy and ferocious as they stumbled their way across the small courtyard, pausing to stare at each other against the opposite wall, Kirby licking a drop of red off her lower lip. 

She wound her legs around Fallon's waist as she had a thousand times before, hands messing up an already hopelessly ruined hairstyle, as she tried to express all of her feelings on their situation into how she was moving against the other womans body, most words forgotten.

"I love you, you know that?"

Fallon looked up, her face still wet with tears. "Oh shut up and kiss me"


End file.
